


I Thought...

by You_are_perfect



Series: Fairy Godbrother AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon!Sherlock, Fairy Godbrother, Kidlock, M/M, One-Shot, School, angel!John, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John received a message from Mrs. Hudson to meet her. What did they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be putting notes later.

“Sherlock and John, both of you are needed in the office immediately!”

The demon and angel stopped what they were doing andstarted their walkiing to the office together. John gave Sherlock a questioning look but Sherlock only replied to him with a shrug on his shoulder. Both of them wonder what were the purpose of this.

They both arrived to the door that has an engraving name of the headmistress for the Fiary Godmother’s School. Manner and politeness has been in John so he knocked the door first three times before they got in. He hold Sherlock first just to prevent him from bursting into this room.

“Come in”

The angel, John, twisted the doorknob and pushed the door. The two of them greeted with the motherly face Mrs. Hudson, the headmistress of this school that they both attend. Her smile was subtle and modest, hiding the true power that she possessed in herself.

“What is it, Mrs. Hudson?” Sherlock asked while scratching the back of his head. His eyes was bore into her, trying to sense or read something from her. Thousand of possibilities in his head but he did not know which one of them were right. Besides, what this has something to do with John?

“Mrs. Hudson pulled out two files that contain the information of her student that she judged in the past. She skimming the whole of it and smiled to both of them “I was impressed with how well both of you had got in here. I need to say that I’m also shocked to see that both of you had learned in magic in short of time”

She paused for a while, glancing to the two boys that stood in front of them. The demon was here to get through the punishment but the angel insisted to help him finish this. Mrs. Hudson thought that it was sweet to see the willingness of an angel, even for their nemesis. Well, that was other side of this point.

The headmistress with pink hood over her head that tied with red bow around her neck continued “I need to say from now, both of you had finished the study. You’re not the student of this school anymore...”

At that time, Sherlock and John was thrilled with that news. They had been waiting for this opportunity, to get free from this school and study in here. Not just because it was utterly boring and easy, it was also because of the two of them were the only male student in this school! Well, that just suck.

‘I’m gonna be the cruelest Demon once I got out of here’ Sherlock planned for his ‘future’ in his head.

John John hold both of his hand and gripped it tightly ‘I will be the kindest angel in this celestial’s realm’ 

The smirk was almost widen until..

...but you’re gonna be FAIRY GODBROTHER!” Mrs. Hudson clapped at then end of the word.

“WHAT??!!!” John and Sherlock roared with absurdity and rage, what did just Mrs. Hudson made them. Fairy Godbrother??


End file.
